Return to Gaea
by UmiYuki
Summary: It’s been 3 years since Hitomi went back home to earth and now she regrets he decision. Van is to marry in a month time can the two part of the same soul finally be together?
1. Hitomi's Life

Sorry for the long abscence but I had exams and two weeks into the summer my computer crash I'm actually downloading this at a friend house. So without futher ado here is my fanfiction.

_

* * *

_

_Title:_ Return to Gaea

Summary: It's been 3 years since Hitomi went back home to earth and now she regrets he decision. Van is to marry in a month time; can the two part of the same soul finally be together?

* * *

Hitomi's Life

Hitomi was currently looking at the moon thinking of a raven haired King and the rest of the friends she had left on Gaea so long ago.

"_Three years_," she thought, her gaze lowering itself to the note pad she used as a diary, "_it's been three years since I left. Three years and I still miss them about as much as if I had left them……him yesterday_."

Hitomi Kanzaki was now eighteen years old; she was now considered a woman and had finish high school a week before. She had long ago begun to find an interest in books, mostly those that spoke of Kings and Queens. Her light chestnut hair was now down to her mid back, an inch past her shoulder blades, having giving up on the tomboy look but still being one of the fastest runners her high school had ever seen. She was actually the record holder of the fastest 100 meters dash in the entire country. She had grown a sudden passion for the arts, taking up drawing and painting very easily.

When she had come back and had woken up at the infirmary for the third time she did not tell Amano about Gaea and he did not ask about her pendant simply because she was not wearing it anymore. Amano had told her of his feeling and she had told him hers, Yukari had left them alone to sort out there feelings. Amano and Yukari were now currently dating and had been for the past three years.

"_I wonder how Fanelia is doing now and if there still all friends?" she mused, "I hope they are."_

Heavily sighing Hitomi took one last look at the moon before closing the blinds again wishing she knew were Gaea was situated.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and Hitomi was calmly lounging on a chair in the garden getting a tan and thinking on how much her life had changed in the last three years. First with her trip to Gaea and then two years ago, her father was picking up her younger brother Mamoru from soccer practice when they were involved in a car crash; another car had run over the red light and had crash into them. Neither her brother nor father had survived the crash. Since then she and her mother lived alone in the same house filled with so many memory.

A noise was suddenly heard interrupting her thought and making her stand up straight in her chair. A joyous scream was heard from the house soon followed by the sight of Yukari and Amano.

"Hi Hitomi!" exclaimed the both of them in a perfect chorus. Yukari went and gave Hitomi a death grip hug before moving to let Amano do the same, just the gentler version.

"Hey guys what is with all the commotion?" asked Hitomi after she was release from the death grip hug of Yukari and the normal hug from Amano.

"Well Amano ask my hand in marriage yesterday," Yukari said brightly, her smile going from one ear to another.

"Oh my goodness that's just great," Hitomi said cheerfully giving her best friend a huge hug," What did you say?"

"I said yes of course," showing Hitomi her left hand, on her ring finger was a beautiful engagement ring. It was a single diamond cut in an oval surrounded by a small sapphire on each side. The whole was mounted on a white gold and gold band (A/N: If you do not think it's a beautiful engagement ring feel free to imagine your own.).

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she said standing up once again and giving each of them a big huge hug. She was not really surprise for Amano had asked her help in finding a ring for Yukari. The trio sat down and talked a little about some of the wedding arrangement, well Yukari talked, Hitomi listened and Amano looked scared out of his mind when she mentioned a valentine ceremony entirely in white and pink. After a few more ideas, each getting wilder and wilder, Yukari glimpse at her watch and realize what time it was. She quickly stood up.

"Oh man we're going to be late!" she exclaimed bending to give Hitomi one last hug. Amano did the same before both walked to the front door.

"Late for what?" asked Hitomi as she followed her friends to the front door.

"We're supposed to meet our parents at the restaurant in ten minutes. We haven't told them about the engagement yet," said Amano.

"Aye we wanted you to be the first to know and now we are so late," said Yukari pulling Amano out of the door before turning and waving at Hitomi who waved back.

"Bye. See you two later," she said before closing the door. Locking it she collapsed on the now close door and sighed a very sad sigh. A small smile slowly made its way to her face. The once sunny day having turned cloudy in both in her mind and in the outside, not quite raining but hiding the sun. Not that she was sad for her friends, she was sad for herself.

She made her way to her room and locked the door behind her in case her mom came earlier than she expected. She slowly made her way to her closet and took out a wooden box. She placed it on her desk and removed the lid revealing the clothing that Millerna had given her. Removing the articles of clothing she plunged her hand in the box and took out the section cuter to reveal a single feather of the purest white on top of a pure silk fabric the color of many shade of green mixing uniformly, from the colors of a field in summer to the color of the darkest pine. Smiling she place her hand on the feather her last link to Van every since there mental link broke off less than a year ago. With a last sigh she place everything back in there place before thinking back to her friends.

She was truly happy for her friends, really she was but she could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards there happiness. They were with the person they loved, they were going to get married, they were happy. She was starting to wonder if she could one day be this happy, so happy that she seemed to glow. She wandered if one day she could be happy…with Van.

* * *

Vision of Escaflown was the first real anime I ever watch so aas a tribute to the anime that made me discover fanfictions I decided to write one of my own... 5 years ago. I recently found it again and decided to post it. So I hope you will enjoy it, it being my first long running story.

Ja ne!


	2. Van's Life

_Okay here is the secong installment of my new fanfiction. I finally have internet back so i'll probably will be able to update my fanfiction sooner. The first winner of my contest as been notify and that fanfic is already being written. Review so u can next. Without further ado here is chapter 2._

_

* * *

Title: Return to Gaea _

Summary: It's been 3 years since Hitomi went back home to earth and now she regrets he decision. Van is to marry in a month time; can the two part of the same soul finally be together?

* * *

**Van's Life**

Van was sitting on the roof of his chambers in the Royal Castle of Fanelia. Lying on his back he looked up at the Mystic Moon or Phantom Moon. Shining in all its glory it hung up in the sky far away from his reach. That single orb, so big compared to its companion, held the girl he had fallen in love with three years ago, the one he had let leave his side so foolishly.

Van de Fanel was now eighteen year old, the legal age of inheritance, even though he had fully been King of his country for the past three years already. He was called the warrior King because of all he had done during the Great War, him and the great Escaflowne. His adventures were commonly known not only by his people but also by others of foreign countries reaching as far as the other side of the strange world. Though he had not change much, for his raven black hair was still out of control while being slightly longer. His bangs still fell lightly on his mahogany colored eyes filled with a silent lounging. Yet he was not so quick to temper anymore taking the time to think before acting. In the past years Fanelia had thrived under his leadership. His popularity with all common folk and his alliance with Freid and Asturia were legendary and the later assured that none challenge the small country and it's king.

"Hitomi," sighted the King looking languidly at the twin orbs in the night sky, "_I wish you were here so much. I want to see you so much, see how much you've grown and change. I want you to see how Fanelia looks like now," _he thought. He was filled to the to brink with sadness. In a month time he would have to marry a princess by the name of Camellia from Heleside. He had already met her, as she was Millerna and Eries cousin, and had seen in less then ten minutes in her presence that she was a nothing more than a spoil little brat. She probably chose to marry him because of his fame. His gaze fell to the pink pendant Hitomi had given to him when she had left so long ago. The fact that it was a link to both the girl from the mystic moon and to his ancestors assured that he never took it of, whether he slept, bathe or fought. As his gaze settled on the pink stone it started to glow from an inner pink light, slowly engulfing all of the stone. "I wish Hitomi was here," he whispered holding the stone in a tight gloved fist. He then released the pendant and the light dimmed slowly only to stop glowing after a while but nothing had happened. Sighing once again the young king took one last look at the skies before retreating back to his room to change for bed. He look down at the stone before climbing in bed wishing for the woman who appeared in his every dreams to truly be by his side and stay at there for the rest of his life.

* * *

The next morning after meeting with the council, an assembly of twelve man and woman not including an ambassador for Asturia and Freid, Van made his way to the private garden behind the castle. It was situated in the small clearing in the forest behind the castle where they had separate, Hitomi and him. It was so private that no one but him had set foot in it for the past three years. He kneeled in front of his family's gravesite. Bowing his head he made a silent prayer to both of his parents, to his brother and Escaflowne. He then climbed onto the dormant guimelef. From his perch he looked down at his family's grave stone. His father Goau, his mother Varie and his brother Folken. He was the only one left; he was the last of his kind: the Draconians. 

"Good morning to you family princess Camellia is to arrive tomorrow afternoon and obviously I am not looking forward to it. Merle turned 16 years of age the day before last. Allen, Eries, Celena, Dryden, Milerna and Chid are also arriving tomorrow but in the morning. Hitomi as of yet as not return but that part his not really news is it?" he sighted once more before rising to leave, "That is all the news for today. I shall visit you all again very soon."

With that Van left to return to his duties as king of Fanelia. Under his guidance the city had not been the subject of war since the Great War but then again nor had any other countries. Merle was waiting for him at the edge of the forest and smiled brightly at him jumping to hug him.

"How were they Lord Van? Do you miss them still?" she asked after releasing her childhood friend and crush. He smiled down at her and said:

"They are doing fine Merle. And no I do not miss them as much now that I can visit them whenever I feel a lounging to be with them." The pair walked back to the castle in a companionable silence.

"_Or is it that you simply just miss Hitomi more, knowing that she could be with you here now?"_ Merle though. She knew Van regretted the decision he took years ago and that he had started regretting it more when the link he and Hitomi shared was cut less than a year ago. Wrapping her arms around Van's arm like she use to she sought to bring him comfort. Surprise he stopped and looked at her. She smiled and licked his cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay lord Van," she said before bouncing towards the castle. Van looked at her retreating back and the smiled knowing what she was talking about. And it was with a smile on his face that he went and faced the tasks that awaited him.

As he accomplished his work his thoughts went back to the one sided conversation. He felt better now after saying his thought aloud but he could not help but feel envy coursing through his body when he thought of the happiness of his friends. He did not wish them ill, no he could never do that but he did wish he could have the same happiness as them. Why could he not be that happy with the woman he loved?

* * *

This is the second chapter of my first long running fic so please enjoy. The third one shall be up soon so stay tuned.

Ja Ne!


End file.
